shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anime Anime no Mi
Introduction The Anime Anime no Mi is a paramecia devil's fruit that allows the user to become stronger as they become more anime-like. There is no limit to the user's potential strength, but they can have only so many friends! Also, depending on what type of anime-like actions results in the type of anime character they are. The current user is Hiero D. Chapman, and the devil's fruit was found on a remote island in the New World. Strengths The more anime-like Hiero is, the stronger he gets. If he is a perfect replicate of an anime character, Hiero will be able to split rocks with his bare hands and produce large beams of awesomeness out of any orifice. Weaknesses In turn, the less anime-like Hiero is, the weaker he is. This means that if he does non-anime things like not having friends, he will gradually lose power. Eventually, if Hiero does not do anything anime-like, he will be on par with a normal person. Also, the amount of strength that Hiero has based off of his anime-like qualities only kicks in when he is getting his "second wind" in a fight. Unfortunately, Hiero must meet all the criteria mentioned below if he wants the strength in his second wind. Attacks Although this devil's fruit has only a few attacks, the criteria needed to become more anime-like is listed below. Universal - This is required criteria, no matter the gender of the user. * Clothes Rip - The more tattered Hiero's clothes become, the greater his strength. This only works if he is in a fight. * Spectators - The more people looking at Hiero, the stronger he becomes. This works at any time. * Friends - The more friends (family does not count), the more strength Hiero has. For Males - If the user is a male, which is what Hiero identifies as, these rules apply. * Boob Grabbing - Hiero must grab a pair of boobs at least once a week. * One-Liner - Hiero must spout a witty one-liner or a bad joke (JOKKU!) daily. * Nosebleeds - Hiero must have a arousal-induced nosebleed at least once a week. * Signature Article - Hiero must have an article of clothing or a weapon that makes Hiero unique (Hiero's left arm). * Female Partner - Hiero must have an attractive person by his side who identifies as a female, but Hiero cannot be attracted to her. In this case, the attractive person is Hiera D. Chapman. * Abs - Hiero must have at least a six-pack. * Shirt Casualness - The more Hiero's shirt is unbuttoned, the stronger he gets. Another way out of this is to wear a suit. There are no exceptions. For Females - If the user is a female, which is not what Hiero identifies as, these rules apply. * Blush - The user must blush because of exhaustion, sickness, or embarrassment at least three times a month. * Boob Size - The larger the boobs, the stronger the user. * Skirt Size - The user MUST, AT ALL COSTS, wear a skirt. This skirt must be four inches maximum. Insane strength can be granted without any skirts altogether. The only way out of this conundrum is to wear skintight pants/shorts or two-inch-maximum shorts. * Shirt Size - The user must at least show three inches of midriff minimum. Although being naked does not increase strength, if the user is wearing a bikini, she will also gain insane strength. Anime Power Attacks - The attacks mentioned below are when Hiero has a significant amount of anime power. * Death Claw - Hiero somehow uses Shave even though he has no ability like that, and teleports to his enemy. He then strikes his enemy midair. As the enemy gets hurt and an excessive amount of blood splashes out from the enemy's wound, Hiero will land on the ground in an epic anime pose. * Gleam of a Midnight Blade while Scattering Petals of Beauty and Contemplation while under a Sakura Tree in Spring - Hiero dodges well, mimicking Paper Arts. * Hero Ora - Hiero makes a massive pulse of awesomeness. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit